Madelyne Pryor/Ilayuminite
TBA. (Spec Ops?) |organization = Maybe X-Men, but undecided as of now. |health = 1 |health# = 104 |stamina = 1 |stamina# = 104 |attack = 4 |attack# = 30 |defense = 1 |defense# = 21 |accuracy = 4 |accuracy# = 29 |evasion = 4 |evasion# = 29 |effects = * * |bio = Madelyne Pryor is Cyclops's first wife, Cable's mother, and a clone of Jean Grey created by Mr. Sinister. After Cyclops abandoned her and her son, she was tricked and seduced by demons to harness great demonic power. Yet, Madelyne's more than capable to move on in her life. It's time to for her own story to be written, free of her past tormentors. |gender = Female |metal = No. }} |effects = |name2 = Amnesia |stamina2 = 30% |target2 = All Enemies |cooldown2 = 3 Rounds |hits2 = 1 |hitcrit2 = 85% / 21% |type2 = |effects2 = |name3 = Demonic Calling |stamina3 = 20% |target3 = One Enemy |cooldown3 = 2 Rounds |hits3 = 1 |hitcrit3 = 90% / 5% |type3 = |effects3 = |name4 = Gnosis |stamina4 = 5% |target4 = Self |cooldown4 = 3 Rounds |hits4 = n/a |hitcrit4 = 100% |type4 = |effects4 = |name5 = Eldritch Blast |stamina5 = 13% |target5 = One Enemy |cooldown5 = n/a |hits5 = 4 |hitcrit5 = 81% / 18% |type5 = |effects5 = |name6 = Astral Demons |stamina6 = 26% |target6 = All Enemies |cooldown6 = 3 Rounds |hits6 = 7 |hitcrit6 = 64% / 45% |type6 = |effects6 = |name7 = Chaos Warp |stamina7 = 26% |target7 = All Enemies |cooldown7 = 2 Rounds |hits7 = 2 |hitcrit7 = 75% / 15% |type7 = |effects7 = |name8 = Inferno! |stamina8 = All Enemies |target8 = 39% |cooldown8 = 3 Rounds |hits8 = 1 |hitcrit8 = 89% / 47% |type8 = |effects8 = }} Dialogue: '''General '''Team-Up Bonuses: * '''Mother Knows Best: '''Heroes and their mothers.' * '''Rule the World: '''Heroes who are Queens or Kings'.' *'Children of the Atom': Heroes who are mutants. *'Close Encounters': Earthlings that have origins or powers granted by extraterrestrials. *'Does it Matter': Characters that can manipulate matter. *'Hellfire': Former or current Hellfire Club members. *'Hot Stuff': Heroes who use fire attacks. *'Mind Games': Heroes with psychic abilities. *'Redheads': Heroes with red hair. *'Familiar: Heroes that summon creatures to attack. * '''Arcane Arts: Heroes who use magic'.' * Red in the Ledger: Heroes who started their careers as villains'.' * Throw the Shade: '''Sassy Heroes.' * '''Sisterhood of Mutants: '''Heroes inside Lady Deathstrike's sisterhood. '''Specific '''Team-Up Bonuses: *'Shackled Bird': Cyclops and Madelyne. **Explanation below. *'Anodyne': Loki and Madelyne. *'Inferno': Phoenix and Madelyne. *'Mind Linked': Havok and Madelyne. *'All That's Left To Say': Cable/Scott/Madelyne. *'True Family': Cable and Madelyne. *'Death and Inferno': Morgan Le Fay and Madelyne. **Both have taken over entire cities. Morgan made it the city of the dead, while Madelyne literally reality-warped Hell/Limbo into a city. *'Reincarnation': Amora and Madelyne. *'Black Rook': Selene (1 2) and Madelyne *'Manipulated From Paradise': Eve and Madelyne. *'Stored Rage': Stheno and Madelyne. *'Hell on Earth': Umar and Madelyne. *'Been There, Done That': Mother Gothel and Madelyne. **Mother Gothel exploited her child and manipulated. Madelyne threatened to KILL her child despite bearing insane love to him. She's nowhere as interested as doing it again'. ''' *'Judas': Lady Gaga and Madelyne. *'Cruelty's Limits': Cruella De Vil/Da Ji and Madelyne. *'I Could Use You': Evelynn and Madelyne. *'"How do I move on?"': Aphrodite and Madelyne. *'Brainwashing Recovery': Elektra and Madelyne. *'Tear Them Apart': Discordia and Madelyne. ** Aura of Hostility.jpg|Aura of Hostility *'Hell of a Night': Sebastian Shaw and Madelyne. Notes: * Amnesia's power is also a bit harmed by Reduced Potential. * Gnosis '''is a term used in chaos magick when your mind goes blank. In other words, your conscious mind goes down and lets your subconscious take over for a few seconds. * She restores to 100% health after Phoenix Fragment activates. '''It isn't removed after triggering. * Madelyne may only gain up to 3 Infernos per round. * I genuinely can't see Madelyne as a villain, after reading about her. She's such a tragic character, like wow, how do I lockbox THAT? That's why she's a Spec Op hero. * Feedback is welcome! :D Maddie felt whole.jpg|Maddie felt whole He loved her for naught.jpg|He didn't love her... good as new, my ass.jpg|good as new... Alone....jpg|All Alone. Category:Heroes Category:Special Operations Heroes Category:Marvel Category:Female Category:Blasters Category:Mutants